Spoken Of
by jiminieeeexoxo
Summary: Takes place during Girl Meets New Year: Farkle wants Riley to confess to Lucas as to not start off a new year with lies. But instead of confessing to Lucas, Riley confesses to the last guy Farkle would ever think she would come to like. What will happen to Riley? How will she, Farkle, Maya, Lucas, and Charlie react to her confession?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, I'm back with another Riarkle fanfic! I can't wait for you guys to check out this concept. I got this idea while watching a Riley x Farkle ship video on Youtube, haha! So this story will revolve around season two of GMW, partly because I only watched Girl Meets High School parts one and two and haven't watched the rest of season three (only those and one revolving around Riley getting a bad test score). The episode this story's gonna be based off of is Girl Meets New Year, when Farkle drags Riley out of Topanga's so they can talk. The first chapter I will be partly using what they actually said when Farkle drags Riley out of the shop, but I will let you know when the dialogue is fictional (what I created). I hope you guys enjoy it! Please review and favorite!

 **Spoken Of**

 **Chapter One**

 **Riley's POV**

"I thought of the party like two seconds ago. I don't know how Charlie does it," I stated.

The door opened and closed as a voice spoke.

"Heard you just talkin' about me," Charlie said.

He started walking over towards me as he continued to talk.

"What'll be interesting is…," he smiled, "who's with who at midnight."

"For why?" I asked innocently, "For why would that be interesting?"

"Yeah, why would that be interesting Riley?" Farkle asked.

I looked over at him as he looked back at me.

"Hey, remember when you did this?" Farkle said, dragging me out of Topanga's.

I shut the door behind me as he let go of my arm. I looked over to him as he looked at me, annoyed.

"We had a deal," he stated, "I gave you some time to tell everybody the truth about how you really feel, and you haven't done anything about it yet. Guess how much time you have left?"

I looked at him with a confused look on my face.

"Oh, this has something to do with New Year's, doesn't it?"

"Tell them you still like Lucas, Riley. Just tell them the truth. Don't start a new year with a lie."

 _ **A/N: This is now the fictional dialogue.**_

"You might be book smart Farkle, but you don't know everything," I whispered.

"What? You like Lucas, Riley, just admit it to yourself."

"Farkle," I looked at him deep in the eyes, "What if you're wrong? What if I don't like Lucas anymore? What if I like someone else?"

"Riley, I've seen the way you look at him, it's no way a sister looks at her brother."

"Farkle, believe me, please."

"Oh, so who do you like then? Charlie? Don't try to ignore this situation again, Riley," Farkle said seriously.

"Farkle! Just listen to me, okay?! Stop being so stubborn!"

"Riley, I-"

But he was cut off.

"Thanks for being such an 'understanding' friend, Farkle, I really appreciate it. I'll see you at my New Year's party, yeah?" I asked him with a sarcastic smile.

I walked back inside the shop, leaving Farkle dumbfounded - for the first time ever in my life.

 _ **A/N: Time skip to the New Year's party.**_

Most of my guests showed up. Smackle and Farkle, Lucas, Maya, Charlie, and much more. But I was too worried thinking about my argument with Farkle. I didn't want him to hate me, I couldn't stand it if he hated me.

I sat on the couch deep in thought as Maya plopped down next to me.

"Hey, honey. What's with the confused face?" Maya asked, poking my cheek.

"Nothing," I sighed.

"What's with the sigh? There's something you're keeping from me. Spill."

"Fine! Peaches?" I questioned.

"Huh?"

"You like Lucas still, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"What if I told you I didn't like Lucas anymore, but someone else?"  
"You're seriously over Huckleberry? Tell me you're joking."

"Nope, I like someone else."

"Who?" Maya asked.

"Oh, it's one minute before the new year!" I said, dodging my best friend's question as I hopped up from the couch.

Farkle was right. I should confess, I shouldn't start the new year with a lie. I didn't want this crush to be eating at me for the upcoming years.

I sighed and walked over to Farkle and Smackle, who were talking to each other and smiling.

I grabbed Farkle's arm and dragged him upstairs and outside, while the rest of my guests were following us.

"Riley, why did you-?" Farkle started, before he was cut off my everyone counting down.

Just breathe, Riley, breathe. I dragged him to a more isolated area as I heard voices surrounding me everywhere. This wasn't just a countdown for the new year, but a countdown for what I was going to do.

Five...four...three...two...one.

Everyone cheered as I grabbed Farkle's neck and pushed him closer to me, kissing him.

His eyes were wide open, but soon felt the tears stinging at the ends of my eyes. He wasn't kissing back. I moved my mouth against his, and brought my body closer to him. He awkwardly put his arms around my waist, but must have remembered Smackle and pushed his hands back to his sides.

My tears started to fall as I almost lost my balance (which could have knocked us to the floor), but I caught myself. I was starting to feel dizzy and Farkle's eyes were still wide. I kissed him harder and soon pulled away.

Farkle looked at me hard as I brushed the tears away from my eyes.

"You wanted me to confess. You wanted me to start a new year off without any lies. So, I will. I love you, Farkle," I confessed.

I looked at him, he had his eyes wide. I felt like bawling. More tears started to slip down my face as I opened the door to the stairway and ran back down to my apartment.

 **Thank you guys so much for reading! I hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to review and favorite, I love reading your comments! I will update soon if you all liked it! *insert cheesy winky face here***


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! I'm back with the second chapter of Spoken Of! I hope you all liked chapter one, and I will try to update very often this week and the next. I want this story to be long, so yeah! Riarkle will be happening, so stay tuned! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Please review and favorite!

 **Spoken Of**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Riley's POV**

I've been ignoring Farkle since the kiss. I don't know what came to me, I was just too embarrassed to ever face him again. Maya noticed my sudden separation from Farkle, and always climbed through the bay window to ask me about what happened, but I never answered her.

It was Monday morning, which meant school. Five more days of torture and - Farkle. I grabbed my backpack and exited the room, not wanting to face this situation anymore. I met up with Maya at my locker. She just smiled at me and waved.

"Hey Riles!" she called.

"Hi," I spoke silently.

"Come on, you can tell me. What's wrong? Why are you ignoring Farkle?"

"It's nothing. I'll tell you later…"

I walked in the classroom followed by Maya, just to meet eyes with Farkle. I quickly averted my eyes and sat down, hearing Farkle sigh behind me. What's wrong with him? It's not like _he_ got rejected.

"Riley-," he started.

I ignored his voice as my dad started the history lesson.

It was soon the end of school, and I waved goodbye to Maya, making her get the hint that I didn't want any visitors.

My dad drove me home as I ran straight up to my room to start on my homework. I heard a tap on my bay window. Seriously? What did I do to deserve this? Maybe he'll just think the window's locked.

Yeah, right. I never leave my window open.

I tried to ignore him, but heard his voice echoing through the glass windows.

"Riley, if you don't acknowledge me, I'll just let myself in," He chuckled.

I sighed and turned towards him, motioning for him to come in.

"Riles, we need to talk about what happened at the New Year's party…"  
"What is there to talk about? You rejected me. Just leave, Farkle. It was a bad idea to come over in the first place."

"Riley, you need to tell me how you feel. Right now."

"I already told you, Farkle. Don't make me embarrass myself again."

"You didn't embarrass yourself."

He walked over to me, and stroked my cheek. I moved his hand away, but he just placed it on my face again. This time on my chin.

"You're my best friend, Riley. I've loved you since the first grade."

"No, Farkle. You only love me as a friend. I can get over what I feel. Don't worry about it. Now, please, leave."

"I won't leave until you talk to me. Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Farkle asked.

"I didn't tell you because you just started to date Smackle, and I was still confused about my feelings towards Lucas and you."

"Riley-"

"Just forget about it. My feelings are gone, I'm over you."

"That quickly?"

"Yup. You rejected me. I have to move on."  
I gently pushed him out of the bay window. I closed the door, and locked it.

But I knew I couldn't deny that I still loved him. I lied. Lied to Farkle, who's been there for me since I was in the first grade. I loved him still. But he's with Smackle…

 _ **A/N: Time to skip to history class the next day.**_

I sat, listening to my dad ramble on and on about something I didn't really care about. At least not for today. I was too busy thinking about how I was going to get over Farkle. Soon, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around, and saw Farkle passing me a note. Was it from him?

"It's from Charlie," He whispered, knowing I wouldn't take it if I knew the note was from him.

I took it from his hand and opened the note and read it:

 _Hi Riley,_

 _I heard you got over Lucas, wanna go out?_

 _Charlie_


End file.
